A new begin
by mistress of flames
Summary: what will you do if the one you love cheats on you with your bestfriend?you than meet his older brother and start to fall for him.your fiance wants you back.will you go back with the one that broke your heart or stay with the cold and arrogant man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored so here is one I had written down in my class today. It is an itahina fic.****However, there is some Hinata and Sasuke in the beginning and he will be back because Itachi and Sasuke are family**.

Pairs: Neiji/Tenten, Hanabi/Sasori, Ino/Shikamaru Hinata/Itachi, Temari/Deidara, and some slight Hinata Sasuke.

Some other notes:

The Uchiha Corporation was the biggest company in the world they had the worlds best hotels, casino and etcetera they focused on the tourists. They also owned many cruise ships and many resorts. This family was very right except for their company they where a very old and noble family who owned billions and billions of dollars.

The Hyuuga Corporation was the second biggest company in the world I don't know what they did but it was something if you have ideas or a better name please tell me. For now I will leave it open.

Characters:

Itachi Uchiha is the heir of the Uchiha family. He was 27 years old and worked at the Australian branch of the Uchiha Corporation although he took all the tasks out the hands of his father he decided to stay in Australia instead of Japan. He traveled a lot and he had not visited Japan in the past 7 years. So he does not know about Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha is the second and youngest son of Fugaku. Unlike his brother, he did not work at the company. He was 25 years old.

Neiji Hyuuga is the heir of the hyuuga family. He was 26 years old. He worked at the Asian branch. He still took orders from Hiashi who was still working at the company.

Hinata hyuuga was 23 old. Was a doctor at Tokyo medical hospital. However, she still helped at the company.

Hanabi was also 23 years old and was 5 minutes younger than Hinata. She lived in America and was a movie star.

Tenten was 25 years and she owned her own Chinese restaurant.

Ino was 24 years old and lived in Italy. She worked as a financial advisor at the Hyuuga Corporation in Italy.

Shikamaru 25 was a manger at the Hyuuga Corporation.

Sasori was 27 years old and worked at the Uchiha Corporation. He was good friends with Itachi and Deidara.

Deidara was 26 years old and was an actor. In addition, he was good friends with Sasori and Itachi.

Temari was 26 years old and she was a model.

Sakura was 24 and worked at the Hyuuga Corporation but was fired.

Hinata was pissed her ex boyfriend slash Fiancé just left her a few weeks before their wedding. Sasuke just said he did love her but he was not in for a wedding yet, at first, she believed him but that was before she found him with Sakura in their Apartment. She was so angry that her best friend betrayed her like that she almost killed Sakura and headed towards Neiji house and cried her eyes out. Neiji was so mad he would have killed Sasuke and Sakura if Tenten did not stop him. Although Tenten was pissed, she did not do anything at all. Tenten loved Hinata more than anything and was thanks to Hinata Neiji finally proposed. Their marriage was on the same day as that of Hinata. It was Hinatas idea and she wanted it to be a wedding that nobody would forget. However, that would not happen. She asked Neiji to get her stuff from the apartment and she asked if he could make a reservation in a hotel. However, they both said that she would be staying with them. After she stayed with them for a week. She grabbed her stuff and announced she would leave Japan for a vacation. Neiji was shocked he said that if she wanted a vacation she could always stay with Hanabi who lived with her fiancé in America. Nevertheless, she refused Hanabi wanted to come back only to kill Sasuke and Sakura. When Hanabi and Sasori arrived they both where angry. Sasori wanted to kill him and Hinata new he would do that but after a lot of begging, he gave in. In addition, her father was so angry that he fired Sakura from the Hyuuga Corporation he swore that she could never start at any place again. Tenten said that she could stay with her parents in China and Ino said that she could come over in Italy but she and Shikamaru where just married and they where both living comfortably in Florence she didn't want to be a burden although Ino said that she would never be a burden. Therefore, after Ino cursed Sakura to hell she and Shikamaru both gave up. Tenten and Neiji cancelled their wedding until she would be back she decided to head for a year vacation to Australia. She would stay with a friend of Sasori. start partime at hospital and try to relax and forget about him. She was lucky to have so many people who cared for her. She felt very guilty about the wedding of Neiji but he did not want to marry on a day that would hurt Hinata. She smiled when the plane took of well of you go Hinata...

**A/N: good? Bad? Please review. It was hard with the teacher keeping a eye on us so sorry if it wasent all clear. shall I continue with this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter**.

Itachi was pissed. _Why did I agree to keep on eye on Sasori sister in law anyway? O yeah now I remember that idiot reminded me about the time when I sended him in my place to Las Vegas for the new hotel. If I did not send him, in the first place he would never have met Hanabi. Well a sister of Hanabi cannot be that bad right. _He thought. Uchiha Itachi head of the Australian branch of the Uchiha Corporation was sitting on one of the benches in the main hall of Sydney airport. _I could be in bed or something,_ he thought annoyed. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt. He was tired after a meeting of the Company in Moscow and a conference in Canberra he was half-dead. He did not sleep in the past two days and only because of the time difference in Russia and Australia. If only that idiot of a brother of him would get of his lazy ass and take some responsibility, he would not have to do all the work. Now he has to travel around the world and make sure every contract is correct. Than he must make sure that all the instructors building it do it all cording plan. He even has to check every hotel, casino and restaurant out are there problems yes mister Uchiha no mister uchiha. Moreover, that was not even the half of his work. He sighed it was hard work but somebody has to do it.

"_He is so handsome they way he is sitting like that o god his face his eyes everything about him is just perfect" _a beautiful blond haired woman with emerald green eyes thought. She was wearing a pink strapless dress that fell until her knees. She sighed and enjoyed the full view of his face. He looked troubled. She smiled he did not like the idea of keeping an eye on a stranger and a specially a woman. Suddenly she frowned a woman sharing a house with her Itachi. Yes, her Itachi she considered him as hers he always dated woman but it never lasted longer than a week with a little luck you could call him your boyfriend for nine Days. Itachi was a very cold and harsh man. If what Sasori said was true and she was a shy and very gentle woman, she would leave that house very fast. She smiled yes she would not want to stay with her Itachi. Moreover, after that she will make her move. Suddenly she heard that the flight from Japan landed.

"Itachi?" she started.

Itachi looked up and shifted his gaze towards his personal assistant he sighed, "What is it Stella" he asked

Stella smiled and stood up and threw her blond hair over her shoulder "well the plane has landed you coming," she asked.

Itachi stood up and frowned, "Hmm didn't hear anything let's go if she gets lost Sasori will kill me"

She cocked her head, "Tell me mister uchiha are you not happy to help a friend"

Itachi grinned, "No I don't like helping a friend is there a problem with that"

Stella smiled, "you really don't want her around do you"

Itachi sighed, "Not really but it is Hanabi sister so..." he shrugged "lets go before she really gets lost".

_Hanabi sister she did not like that brat it was always Hanabi this and Hanabi that. Itachi really likes her. I do not understand why anybody can love that pale-eyed bitch. She took Sasori away from Clair well she did not have to worry Itachi would not fall for any type like Hanabi or her sister._ Stella thought.

"Stella would you do me a favor and tell the driver to ride the car up front while I search for her" he asked.

"Sure I will go right away," she said with a smile. _Shit now I cannot give her the idea we are together. However, she cannot be that good looking besides if she is so shy she will not do anything to get his attention._ She thought. With that in mind, Stella turned around and headed towards the exit.

Hinata smiled; _finally, I am here well Sasori friend has to be around here somewhere_. She thought. She fell somebody tap on her shoulder. "Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata turned around and gasped the man standing in front of her looked exactly like Sasuke.

She stepped backwards "Sasuke" she asked her voice was full of venom.

Itachi smirked, "sorry but I have to disappoint you but I am not Sasuke"

Hinata blushed, "I... am sorry I... just thought you where some one else... I am sorry," she said shyly. _This is so embarrassing the first thing you say on your brand new start is his name_ she thought, She shifted her gaze towards the other passengers who where waiting for their luggage to arrive. "I better get my luggage" Hinata said and turned around.

"Here let me help" Itachi said after a while of waiting for her luggage and took her suitcases.

"Euhhm but that is heavy you can't carry all of ..." but Hinata stopped when she saw he grabbed them all and putted them on a trolley and pushed it towards the exit. "They where what Hinata-san" he asked with a grin.

Hinata smiled a little, "nothing... euhmm I don't think I catched your name"

Itachi grin broaded, "You really want to know who I am well... who do you think I am you called me Sasuke so do I remind you of someone" he asked.

Hinata blushed, "Well you only reminded me of... never mind but you are a friend of Sasori and Hanabi right?"

"Yes I am, but you weren't to wrong when you called me Sasuke although I am kind of insulted because you called me by the name of that idiot and lazy brother of mine"

"Sasuke is your brother but he never talked about you? O yes I remember Mikomi once mentioned an older son but she said he was living abroad so I couldn't meet him or something" Hinata said.

"You met my mother?"

"Yes she is a kind woman and I like your father to" Hinata replied as soon as she stepped outside the airport she noticed that the sun was already setting.

Itachi turned around to face her, "What kind of relationship do you have with my brother anyway it has to be something if you have met both parents"

Hinata sighed, "we where engaged but I broke it"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow he wanted to ask why but changed his mind when he saw her expression. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said.

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, are we taking a taxi?"

Itachi smirked, "No we are going with my car look there it is"

Hinata looked up and saw an attractive blond standing in front of a black limo "Wow is that your car? A limo?"

"One of it, the reason you are going in style with a limo is because I just came back from a conference in Canberra" he replied.

Hinata smiled, "and here I thought to be special and she is your girlfriend" she asked.

Itachi looked up, "No she is just Stella"

"Just Stella what kind of an answer is that"

Itachi grinned, "Fine my personal assistant"

"And you took your personal assistant with you because"

Suddenly Itachi started to laugh Hinata looked up at the sudden sound. "You sound like a jealous house wife"

Hinata pouted, "What has that suppose to mean" she did not know why but she felt comfortable with him.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hinata asked.

"No you can't" he replied.

"People mostly say yes Hinata go on ask" Hinata said in a faked disappointed tone.

Itachi grinned he really enjoyed her company. He stared at her for a while she was wearing a white blouse and a light bleu skirt that fell until her knees. Some white sandals maked her outfits complete. Her midnight bleu hair was tight together in a ponytail with a white ribbon. Her bangs maked her eyes look a little darker. He noticed that her eyes were not as pale as Hanabis they were more lavender or violet colored. She looks cute more like a fairy he thought. What he did not understand was why she would break an engagement she did not looked like the type of woman to play with relationships his brother must have done something stupid.

Later in Itachi car:

"Uehmm... Itachi?" Hinata started.

Itachi shifted his gaze towards her, "Yes"

"Where do you exactly live?" Hinata asked.

Itachi grinned, "Circular quay well most of my time you are going to like it Sasori said you liked the ocean right?"

Hinata nodded she blushed he remembers something like that. Sasuke did not even know what I really wanted.

"Well it is near the opera house you do know what the opera house is right? And if you want I can even arrange that you can take a boat trip"

Hinata smiled brightly, "would you really do that, o that would be so great!"

Itachi grinned she looked like a child.

"What do you do for a living Hinata?" Stella asked she did not like the fact that Hinata felt so comfortable with Itachi.

Hinata turned around to face her, "well I am a doctor I worked at Tokyo medical centre. But most of my time I traveled and helped in war struck countries I gave medical help and lessons to doctors there" Hinata replied.

"And how long are you planning to stay in Sydney" say_ a month or something bitch_. She smiled nicely.

"O well I am going to stay for a year or something I need a break from everything"

_Stella calm down_. She thought "and what about your job" she asked not showing any of her thoughts.

"Well I thought about that so I am starting at Sydney medical hospital," Hinata said.

"We are here," Itachi said. After a while he turned around to face Stella "and I want all the points that where mentioned in the meeting tomorrow on my desk" Itachi said before he stepped out.

"Don't worries I will manage just take a good night rest, and tomorrow you have three meetings," Stella said.

Itachi nodded, "cancel those meetings," Itachi said.

"But Itachi…"

"No cancel, I don't feel like talking and sitting there listing to there complains"

"But isn't that part of your job?" Hinata asked.

"It is but Itachi is very tired" she turned around to face Itachi, "okay I will cancel them but you owe me" Stella said.

"Thanks Stella" Itachi said he shifted his gaze towards Hinata, "what" he asked when he saw her scowling.

"Nothing" Hinata replied, "But don't you think they have better things to do" she asked. "If you cancel those meetings now the will hear about the change of plans in the morning. Hinata smiled, "well It is your company, you could always take half of the time for every meeting and only talk about the most important points on the agenda and keep the rest for a other meeting that way you have your rest and your meeting isn't that a idea" Hinata asked.

Itachi looked surprised, "that is a great idea that way I don't have to change my schedule"

Stella frowned she did not like that woman, "you want me to fax them now about the changes" Stella asked Itachi.

"Yes and I still want those papers on my desk that will be all I will see you tomorrow than"

Stella smiled, "okay see you in the morning and don't forget to sign those papers I want to send them for you first thing in the morning"

Itachi nodded, "fine I will do it night Stella"

"Good night Itachi" she said with a smile she faced Hinata "Have a pleasant stay here in Sydney" _I hope you have a terrible time here._

"Thank you Stella" Hinata said with a smile.

Itachi pulled Hinata with him, "come on I am tired and want to sleep"

Hinata laughed, "Okay I am coming" she looked up at the beautiful apartment complex. "On which floor do you live" Hinata asked.

"The top floor" Itachi replied he strolled trough the main hall and stepped in the lift. After a while, they came at the top floor and with a ping, the doors opened. The first thing Hinata noticed was that the lift stopped in the house. Wow she thought. It was beautiful; the apartment was decorated in bleu and gold colors. She stepped of a few stairs and looked around. The living room was big and luxurious she walked towards a double glassed door that led to the balcony she had a full view of the harbor. "I can't believe you live like this every day. The ocean is so beautiful"

Itachi smiled, "thank you, your room has a view on the ocean to so I hope you will like it come on why wont you take a bath and sleep you must be tired"

Hinata nodded and followed Itachi.

"This is your room," Itachi said and opened a door. He stepped as side so that Hinata could look around. She gasped the entire bedroom was in the colors red and white. In the middle of the room was a queen-Size bed and off course there was a walk in closed.

"Well it seems you like it," Itachi said. She looked like a child on her way to a candy shop. "The bathroom is two doors down the hall and my bedroom is the second door to the left"

Hinata turned around, "thank you so much Itachi"

"Don't mention it good night Hinata" he said and turned around.

"Good night Itachi have pleasant dreams"

Hinata lied down on her bed. She was tired _wow what a day. Well Itachi is different from Sasuke. He is even handsomer than Sasuke never thought I would see somebody like him and now I am going to live her for a year. _She thought. She sighed, _better go to sleep and tomorrow will be your first day of a new begin._

The next morning:

Hinata was already in the kitchen and making breakfast when Itachi woke up.

Itachi looked surprised "You are awake" he asked.

Hinata turned around and smiled, "good morning Itachi thought you would be hungry so I maked breakfast I hope you like toast, omelets and pancakes"

"I well…" he did not know what to say.

"Come on you are going to be late so what do you want and do you want coffee, tea or just orange juice," She asked as she pulled him in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do this" he started but Hinata cut him of.

"O no I couldn't just sit here and do nothing" Hinata shook her head, "so we will do it fair I cook and do the house chores and pay you every month as…"

"Ho stop it Hinata you are a quest and the sister of Hanabi so I can't ask you to pay any thing and you don't need to cook either"

Hinata sighed, "Fine, I will only cook and do the house chores and you can't change my mind"

"Okay deal" Itachi said when he noticed she would not give in.

Hinata smiled, "good now eat I don't think you have eaten anything healthy"

Itachi grinned in return, "Do you know that you sound like my mother?" he asked.

"No and stop talking and start eating" Hinata said with a smile.

"Now you sound absolutely like my mother"

Later that evening:

Itachi was walking towards his car when he heard his name. He turned around and saw a blond haired man walking towards him. "Hey Deidara" he said.

Deidara smirked, "and a hello to you to Itachi, Hey I was wondering if you where coming clubbing tonight" he asked.

"No I am not," Itachi said.

Deidara looked shocked, "you are not, and my I ask why not"

Itachi glared at him, "no you can't ask me why not"

Deidara sighed, "Come on we are going clubbing, get some girls and…"

"You and Temari had an other fight"

Deidara shrugged, "yep we had now come on"

"And I said no" Itachi replied annoyed.

"Fine let's go to a casino and play poker or any other of those games"

"Deidara you always loose"

"Fine I will go to your place have some drinks and invite some of the guys and we can have a party" Deidara said.

"No!"

Deidara looked up, "Why not?" He asked.

Itachi sighed, "Listen Deidara I need to go"

"But it is just six thirty" Deidara said.

'So I am going home and you are not inviting anybody over" after that said Itachi stepped in his car and left. Itachi sighed; Hinata would not live through one of Deidara parties. She just is not that type of a girl. Only the idea of one of them touching her makes me angry. He did not know why he did not like the thought of that. He shook his head it is not like you like her something. You cant like a person only at first sight. He did not believe in that. He was only protective of her because she was Hanabi's sister. Yes, that was it. Finally, I am home. Itachi grinned never thought I would be happy to come home. He thought.

"You sure he said we could come" A black haired man asked.

"Yes Kaito I am sure besides we always come by with out permission"

"Fine well we brought beer, music and of course the girls" Kaito said.

Deidara nodded, "Good, Good Itachi will be pleased"

Hinata looked up when she heard a ping. Strange I did not know Itachi was expecting somebody. She heard laughs and suddenly she heard loud music. Hinata stood up from her position on the balcony and stepped in the living room. She was shocked what in the….

Deidara just started at her, "who are and what are you doing here"

Hinata cocked an eyebrow, "You know I could ask you the same thing so who are you and what are you doing here and put that music out"

The rest of the group turned around to face her "What are you doing in Itachi house" A red haired girl asked annoyed.

"None of your business now gets out because Itachi is not home" Hinata replied.

Deidara looked carefully, "Who are you anyway you look like Hanabi but your not her"

Hinata looked surprised, "please don't tell me you are one of her friends"

"Sorry I am is that a problem"

"Of course there is a problem you guys need to get out of here"

"We are having a party here girl so we are staying put" A blond haired boy replied and he started to dance with the red haired girl.

"Itachi said nothing about a party" Hinata said and turned the music of.

"And tell me why would he tell you what he is doing and what not" Kaito asked annoyed.

"Easy" they heard a cold voice say. They turned around and saw Itachi who did not look to happy, "She lives here and as you for you get out of here now"

They all looked shocked, "she lives here" Kaito asked and felt a bang of jealousy _why does he always have the good-looking woman._

"Yes now get out" They all headed towards the exit the woman all sending Hinata dirty looks.

"Except for you Deidara" Itachi said. After everybody was gone, Itachi glared at Deidara, "I thought I said no parties"

Deidara shrugged and turned around to face Hinata, "So she is your new girlfriend if you wanted to stay the night with her you could have said so you know I wouldn't come by"

Both Hinata and Itachi blushed, "we are not a couple" The said unison.

Deidara looked surprised, "Not? Than what is she doing here?"

"That is none of your business" Itachi replied. "Now get out of here"

Deidara turned around towards Hinata, "Well I…" but Itachi cut him of.

"Get out Deidara"

"Fine I am leaving," he said with a grin.

Deidara smirked wait until Temari hears about this_. Wow I never thought Itachi would blush this would be fun Itachi is in love…._

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. Please keep reviewing if I must continue the story. And no flames please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the next chapter. Enjoy. And I want to thank you all for all those reviews.**

**Disclaimer: and I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. but I do own the plot of this story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting on the balcony when Itachi came back from work. "You love it here don't you?" he asked when he saw her sitting and enjoying the view she had.

Hinata looked up, "hey Itachi your back, yes I like the view I have and how work was today"

Itachi grinned and took place next to her, "Fine thank you and how was your day"

Hinata smiled, "Mine was great just hanged around a bit and went shopping" Hinata replied.

Itachi shifted his gaze towards the harbor, "And you have the job at the hospital" He asked suddenly.

Hinata shifted her gaze towards him, "yes although it is a part time job but that is better than nothing"

They where both sitting comfortably when Hinata jumped up, "O god I forgot all about your dinner" she gasped.

Itachi shook his head, "you worry too much it doesn't matter"

"No of course it matters you been gone for the entire day and I just counted you with me who could eat almost all day" she stepped inside the house and headed towards the kitchen when Itachi heard her calling "you coming"

Itachi sighed, and followed her towards the kitchen. "Why do you worry so much?"

Hinata smiled, "well somebody has to do it and because you aren't doing it why not me?"

She opened the fridge and grabbed some vegetables she was here for two weeks and she had marked the kitchen as hers Itachi just took place on the kitchen island and watched her prepare dinner. "So what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"What ever you like," He replied. It did not matter he liked every thing she prepared in the past two weeks. He even came back earlier than he normally would just to have dinner with her.

"Well how about a traditional Japanese meal? when was the last time you eat that any way? but if you don't want that I can prepare something else," She replied and headed towards the sink.

Itachi sighed, "Hinata first of all it really doesn't matter your cooking is great but Japanese will be fine and the last time I eat it was when I was still living with my parents"

Hinata smiled she could feel a blush coming up, "thank you Itachi you can help if you want" she started to wash and cut the vegetables.

Itachi knew he had still a lot of work to do he didn't even know why he was sitting here and if he would help her now he would have to work the rest of the night on that file so why was he helping her.

After a two and a half hours work she had a complete meal on table "Well enjoy your meal I hope you will like it"

Itachi took place and started eating, "Hinata well there is something I want to ask you" he started.

Hinata looked up to face him. "yes, you dont like it I can make something else" and she wanted to stand up. But Itachi grabed her hand she started to blush.

"No it is great I really like it" he said and pulled her back in her seat.

"O than what is it" Hinata asked. Still blushing a little.

"Well I was wondering there is a party I need to attend for the opening of a hotel I was wonderingn if you want to join me"

Hinata blush deepened. Why is she blushing? He only asked her to go with him to a party. "I love to go Itachi but well I didn't pack anything for a party well I did but it not for anything like the parties for a opening"

"It doesn't matter you can go shopping tomorrow o and the hotel is in Paris" He replied.

Hinata just stared at him, "Paris, you are only going for a party to Paris?"

"Yes is that a surprise?" He asked

"No it is no surprise I think, but why me? You could ask Stella to go with you"

She was right he would normally take Stella with him. That is if he was taking somebody in the first place but he did not plan to attend the party so why did he ask her to go with him.

"Well Stella is going as my assistant but you can come if you want and besides I am staying there for the weekend so you can enjoy the city if you want" _now why did he say that. _

Hinata smiled brightly, "I love to go, wow Paris"

_O yeah now I remember I cannot believe I said that just to see her smile_.

"Okay well we are leaving Friday evening," Itachi said and started eating again.

_wow paris I cant wait to go for a whole weekend_ Hinata thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stella I am going to attend the party," he said on the phone, "and call Rey and tell him I will be staying for the weekend so I need the private suites he better make them ready"

_Yes finally my chance to tell him I like him and where can you say it better than in the city of the romance._ Stella thought. "Don't worry Itachi and I will send the two cards right away"

"Three cards" Itachi replied.

"Three? Why three cards," She asked surprised.

"Because Hinata is going with us," he said.

"She is?"

"Yes Stella she is now just make the preparations and I want the plane tickets before Friday all three of them we are not taking the private jet"

"Okay Itachi I will take care of it" She said and hanged the phone. _Shit! Why is she going with us? _She thought.

Itachi looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "You can come in," He said.

Hinata opened the door she was carrying a tray in her hands "here is something to drink what are you doing?"

Itachi sighed, "Just some work I need to finish before tomorrow and you can place it on the desk thank you"

Hinata putted the tray down, "well I can help if you want"

Itachi raised and eyebrow, "I thought you where a doctor"

"I am but I help Neiji and my father with the company so I know what to do"

"Fine you can start with these papers I have a meeting in the morning and I want you to make a agenda for that meeting by reading all those files" He said. "You sure you can do this" he asked. "Well I can allways ask Stella to do it for me"

_Stella!? he is going to ask Stella for help? Well he isn't going to do that while I am here. _

"Yes I can do this I helped Neiji and My father more than once I will take care of this" Hinata said.

After a while of working Hinata looked up, "Itachi these papers are just to much for one meeting you need to well spread them around two weeks"

"Why two weeks' he asked.

Hinata frowned, _if Stella would say this it would be good wouldent it?_ She wanted to ask, "well do you want to sit in a meeting for one week for almost three hours a day?" she asked annoyed .

"No defiantly not" he frowned. Why is she so angry?

"So that is why two weeks great, one on… Itachi give me your agenda," she asked.

Itachi gave her his organizer, "why can't you use a real agenda instead of this?" she asked annoyed.

"You can't use it," he asked with a grin.

Hinata glared_ o no Stella can use this can she?_, "Off course I can use it I just don't see the use in it"

"Well tell your assistant to plan one on Tuesday the 20 from 10 o'clock until twelve. You are talking about the process of the phoenix Hotel in Greece. In addition, you are planning one meeting on Friday the 23 from 2 o'clock until 4 o'clock and then the point on the agenda will be the casinos on the coast of Spain" Hinata announced. She handed him his organizer, "and the two other points will be also on the Tuesday and Friday exact the same times as the other two" Itachi was following this all with a grin.

"What are you grinning for" she asked.

"Well lets see you are a great cook, you are a doctor and now I find out that you can easily work as a business woman I am just wondering what else your good at" He asked with a smirk.

Itachi leaned closer, "tell me what else I can expect from you"

Hinata blushed deeply, "well…I"

But the phone started to ring Itachi turned around to pick it up. "what" He asked annoyed.

"O Stella it is you what is wrong?" he asked.

Hinata frowned _why is she calling at this time it is almost one o'clock in the morning._

Itachi started to grin, "when tomorrow? yes I know I said I will go but..."

_Go where what is he talking about I thought she was only his assitent. Maybe he is talking about a meeting._ Hinata thought.

"Fine right after work how about that? well the same reastaurant and the same table as allways" Itachi said.

_no he is going on a ... _Hinata thought. "I am going to sleep I am tired" Hinata said and stood up.

"One moment Stella" He turned to face Hinata, "I thought you wanted to help" he asked.

"Yes I know but it is late and Stella can do the rest" Hinata said.

Itachi sighed, "Okay Stella will do the rest thank you Hinata, and good night"

"Yeah good night Itachi" Hinata said and headed towards the door.

Itachi was still staring at the door _why did she leave? Why didnt he say he wanted her to stay_. He sighed, "What did you say Stella?" he asked, "No there is nothing wrong I am fine"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata runned towards her bedroom. "why am I so dissapointed. I dont care if he goes out with Stella?. It didnt matter if he didnt want me to stay. I mean he knows Stella longer than he knows me. Still that is no good reason for why he wanted Stella's help instead of mine" She couldnt help but feel jealous about her. She was so pretty no wonder Itachi likes her. Wait but I dont like him. He is just a friend. _Really? than why do you count the hours before he comes back? if he was just a friend you wouldn't do that. and why do you want to impress him like that? I mean you dont even like to work in a office yet you helped him just to show him you where smart. And why do feel so jealous about Stella. You even want to buy a perfect dress for him you want him to be proud to be with you. And dont pretend like you dont want to kiss him or just hold him..._ "Aahh I need to stop this I dont like him and that is final" Hinata said. And she went to bed _well atleast he asked me to go to the party with him. Wait Stella is going to. Why is she going? it is a party so why does he need his assitent?._ Hinata thought. She could feel her eyes sting. After what looked like ages Hinata finally fell a sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

Itachi was busy with reading the details on some papers for a new project when his phone rang he picked it up, "what is it Stella"

"Itachi your father is here," she said.

"My father what is he doing here" He asked, "fine let him in as if he would wait for my permission in the first place"

"Itachi how are you doing son?" Fugaku asked as he entered his office.

"Fine father but what are you doing here," Itachi asked.

"I just wanted to say hello to my oldest son I havent seen you in seven years" Fugaku replied and grabbed a glass and a bottle of champagne, "You want some" he asked.

"No thank you but I really dont think that you only came to say hello" Itachi said.

Fugaku took place on a chair, "I want to ask you favor"

"You want what?" Itachi stared at his father as if he had completely lost it.

"A favor son is that so surprising?" Fugaku asked.

"Sorry father but yes, you never ask help or anything you are the most stubborn person I know I would rather believe you just came to say hello"

Fugaku grinned, "Thank you son but I really mean it"

'Fine what do you want me to do?"

"Help Sasuke" right after he said that Fugaku knew his oldest son would explode

"What! Help him with what?" Itachi glared at his father, "I am not helping him with anything what ever he done he deserves it"

_Well you are right about that _Fugaku thought, "Itachi listen it is easy I want him to work in the company"

"You are crazy you got to be crazy what are you planning to do he never worked in his whole life" he was starting to believe that his father was really going crazy.

Fugaku sighed, Mikomi already said it would be hard asking Itachi something but if it had anything to do with his brother, it would be a problem. Well this was the only way to teach him a lesson by working for his money. "He isn't allowed to touch the money Itachi so he needs a income I want him to learn a lesson"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Why isn't he allowed touching the money"

Fugaku shifted his gaze towards the window he started to get angry again.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "has it something to do with Hinata?" He asked.

Fugaku turned around with a look of total shock, "you know about Hinata"

Itachi sighed, "Yes I know about her and you are telling me why he isn't allowed" he wanted to know why Hinata broke their engagement.

Fugaku sighed, "Fine he and Hinata where engaged but he... he cheated on her with her bestfriend Hinata found them both in their appartement" Fugaku gaze was ice cold, "he was sorry and he wants her back but Hinata left for a vacation and she was sucht a gentle girl she didnt diserve something like that" Fugaku sighed. "I really like her she is just like a daughter and that a son of mine would do something like that, he doesent know what he lost and this is the only way to teach him a lesson"

"He cheated on her with her bestfriend now he wants her back!? what does he think any way? and no I am not helping him" Itachi said in a voice full of venom. he wanted to kill his brother. He knew he did somthing stupid but this was really ridiculous.

_wow he looks angry. But he is actaully right about that_. Fugaku thought.

"How do you know Hinata anyway? you werent at their engagmend party"

Itachi glared, "she lives with me for the year" he said.

"O that explainse it" Fugaku said.

Itachi waited paitently for his outburst when he would realize what he just said.

"What!" Fugaku suddenly asked. "She is living with you?" _Itachi is keeping somebody in his house and he doesnt even want us around._

Itachi grinned at his outburts,"Sasori asked me to keep on eye on her so she is staying with me and you are not going to tell Sasuke about it"

_And here I thought he doesnt have a hart at all keeping a stranger in his house. _He thought.

"Okay I wont tell him" he replied after a while.

Itachi was surprised he expected him to make a fuss about it.

suddenly Fugaku glared at him when he realised something, "you didnt try anything did you she is not like the woman you normally see Itachi she has feelings and she takes realtionships serious if you ever try to do something with her"

_Well it seems I spoke to soon_ he thought, Itachi tried hard not to kill his father, "I havent tried anything father so you dont have to worry" _well it is not that you didnt want it because you really want to kiss those lips. _Itachi stood up so he wouldent face his father and headed towards the window. "Fine I will teach him a lesson but he is in japan and their is no way I am going back"

"you could try to help him he is your brother... Wait did you just say? you are helping him?"

Itachi just stared at his father he didnt know what his problem was but he was very slow today maybe the age he thought. "Yes I will teach him a lesson and believe me I am not sparing him he is going to work 24/7" Itachi replied.

Fugaku stared at his oldest son their was something different about him but he didnt know what it was he new Itachi would rather die than help Sasuke after he had to do all the work by him self at a age of 18. But why did he decide to help him?

"Well he is going to stay in Sydney I was planning to let him stay with you"

"Are you crazy you want him to stay with me lets put the fact as side that I would kill him before the end of the first day. Have you forgotten about Hinata?"

Fugaku frowned that Itachi the most cold hearted person he knew would think of Hinata feelings and he Fugaku who cared for her like a daughter would forget about that , "Well you are right well he can stay in the apartement in Darling Harbor" he replied after a while.

"Fine but he is going to life by my rules" Itachi replied and took place on his desk. _Strange he didnt give Hinata any rules he just let her free_ he sighed, there was deffiantly something wrong with him. Well he would let him pay for what he did with Hinata.

Fugaku stared at his son who looked like he was deep in thought.

"but when is he arriving here than?" Itachi asked

"Dont worry, well theire is this little problem I heard you where not attending the party?"

"I am going and I am staying for the weekend" Itachi replied.

_Okay this is strange first he is keeping a complete stranger in his house, than he is going to help Sasuke and now he is staying for the weekend allthough he doent have to. _Fugaku thought. "I thought you would only work and never take a break" _well a one night stand is not a break right_ he thought.

Itachi turned around to face him, "I am only staying because Hinata wants to see Paris"

_Wow this day is full of surprises wait Hinata wants to stay_. "You are going with Hinata?"

"yes I am going with Hinata and that is the only reason I am going"

"Why?"Fugaku asked. "Just tell and I will leave" he said when he noticed the glare of Itachi.

"I didnt want to go but I realised maybe she wanted to see Paris besides she was on a break from evrything so why not go to Paris for the weekend"

_Okay he is freaking me out never thought him to be nice. If I didnt know any better I would say he likes her... no this cant be Itachi liking sweet Hinata. _Fugaku stood up with a grin on his face, "Well me and your mother will be attending the party with Sasuke" He said and turned around. "well I will see you tomorrow than". well actaully he wasent planning to attend the party and Itachi didnt need to know that. but missing this? No way, he and Mikomi would just love the show between Itachi and Sasuke and Sasuke will learn a lesson or two when he would see them together. Hmmm they actaully make a good couple. _Wait till she hears about this_. He thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday evening in the Hotel:

Hinata was standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful black flowing dress with diamonds going down the middle and across the cleavage area; the dress had two slits following her thighs until her mid thigh. In addition, some black heels with diamonds attached on them. She putted her midnight bleu hair together in a bun with a silver colored band. She applied some silver colored lip-gloss on her lips. This will do fine she grabbed her black purse with silver colored diamonds and headed towards door that let to the living room. I hope I look good enough for the party.

Itachi was waiting for Hinata to appear. He was wearing an all black tuxedo and a red silk shirt. He sighed, Shall I tell her that my brother is attending that party. No better not I do not want to ruin her mood. He looked up when he heard her heels clicking on the floor. He could not help but just stare at her beauty. "How do I look is it good enough?" She asked shyly.

"You look beautiful Hinata" Itachi replied after a while, "Shall we go" he asked and handed the blushing Hinata his arm. They both headed towards the limo that was waiting for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sasuke will be at the party too. What will his reaction be when he sees Hinata with his brother. And how will Hinata react? I hope you all liked the chapter please review and no flames thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews. As promised, here is the next chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The hotel:

Fugaku who was wearing a white tux and a black shirt was standing next to his wife and smiled, "what do you think dear how long will it take before Itachi arrives here with Hinata"

Mikomi wearing a dark red dress turned around to face her husband, "Well he should be here any minute don't worry I asked Jin to keep a look out for them"

Fugaku smiled and pulled her in a hug, "you are a devil maybe you should start working as a under cover agent"

"And miss this no way, as soon as Jin enters you call Sasuke because I want to see his face" suddenly a frown a appeared on her kind face, "But how will Hinata react she left so she wouldn't see him and now she must meet him on a party"

"Don't worry I am sure Itachi will make sure nothing happens besides I have the feeling our son likes her a lot"

Mikomi smiled, "he does? Wow and Hinata?"

Fugaku shrugged, "well we will see what happens I am sure Hinata…. Hello son are you enjoying your self," Fugaku asked.

Sasuke really who was really annoyed replied, "No I am not, and why am I suppose to stay here with Itachi"

Fugaku started to get angry, "well you can't let Itachi do all the work"

Sasuke glared, "and why not? It is not like I have to do everything"

"Everything? what are you talking about you never…." However, he trailed of when he saw a brown haired man enter. _Well Jin is in so that means Itachi finally arrived_. He thought.

Fugaku shifted his gaze towards Mikomi and nodded, "Sasuke why won't you get a drink for your mother"

Sasuke just shrugged and left mumbling something under his breath,

"A drink? You couldn't think of something better," Mikomi asked

Fugaku only grinned in return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with Itachi and Hinata:

"...coming to?" Itachi heard Hinata say.

"I am sorry Hinata but what did you say" Itachi asked he didnt hear her because he was thinking of how to tell her his brother was at the party.

Hinata smiled, "I said I thought Stella was coming to"

"She is but she will arrive on her own well with her own escort that is"

"I thought you would go with Stella" Hinata suddenly asked and shifted her gaze towards her lap.

Itachi shifted his gaze towards her, "and what makes you think that"

Hinata shrugged, "Well this party was planned right? so if I was in japan instead of here you would take Stella with you" she replied. She kind a felt sad that he only took her with him because he didnt want her to feel like she was left out.

Itachi shifted his gaze towards the window, "actaully I wasent planning to attend the party"

Hinata eyes widened, "you werent? But you said you had to attend the party"

Itachi shrugged, "I could refuse if I wanted it but when I asked you to come I just decided to go"

"But what if I said no you would take Stella instead right"

Itachi turned to face her, "no because I allready planned to stay back in Sydney instead of attending the party and if you had said no I wouldnt have go because I called Stella and said the change in plans right after you said yes"

Hinata stared at him with a look of total shock, "You diceded to go just for me?"

Itachi shifted his gaze and just nodded if you putted that way yes he only went because she wanted to go. "and the stay here for the weekend?" Hinata asked.

"also decided at the last moment" Itachi replied.

Hinata smiled gently she could feel her eyes sting, "wow, thank you so much Itachi I just dont no what to say"

Itachi turned around to face her he didnt understand why she looked like she wanted to cry. _She is sure one of a kind_ he thought. After a while of total silence they arrived at the hotel sqaure Itachi opened the door of the limo for Hinata. "Well we are here I hope you are ready" he said and handed her his arm.

Hinata who was blushing a little smiled in return and took his arm. "I don't know really, it is just I am a little nervous"

_Nervous is not something I expect you to be if you find out my brother is here._ Itachi thought. "Don't worry it will be just fine" Itachi responded. _Who am I trying to fool_

Hinata looked up the hotel. "Wow it is beautiful Itachi"

Itachi grinned, "Well I am glad you like it"

"Come on lets go" Itachi replied. In addition, headed towards the stairs of the hotel.

Hinata sighed, _What am I suppose to do the last time I went to a party like this was almost 10 years ago. _Hinata thought.

Itachi shifted his gaze towards her, he had a lot of work to do and the most important point was keep his brother out of the way.

The both entered the big hall the entire hall was gold colored and theire where al sorts of candels on the walls Hinata gasped, "This is so beautifull"

Itachi grinned, "you like everything dont you"

Hinata smiled a little shy, "well it is great I cant deny that it is the most beautifull thing I ever saw"

Itachi grinned when he thought of something, "You want to know what the most beautifull thing I saw is" He asked.

Hinata nodded, "well what is it?" she asked. not a ware of the way the uchiha was looking.

Itachi lifted his arm and gently stroke her hair running his fingers between a few strands, "what do you think" he asked.

Hinata started to blush, "I dont know"

Itachi took a strand of her hair and brought it towards his lips, "you sure you dont know"

Hinata eyes widened, "I...no...I..I dont know"

Itachi grinned and leaned closer, "well I will help you a little the most beautifull..."

"Itachi you arrived" A man around a year or twenty eight said as he was aproaching them.

Itachi suddenly jerked back and glared at the man but he didnt seem to notice. "Your parents are waiting for you" he smiled gently at Hinata, "and who is this lovely lady"

Hinata smiled kindely, "I am Hyuuga Hinata nice to meet you"

"the pleasure is all mine miss Hyuuga I am Jin Shiraki"

Itachi handed Hinata his arm, "lets go princess"

Hinata blushed but she let the uchiha take her arm. As soon as Hinata and Itachi stepped in the Hall where the party was held they where greated by Fugaku and Mikomi.

_Where they on the look out or something because this is ridiculous__. Itachi you could have expected something like this from your parents they where probaly counting the minutres before you would arrive._ He thought.

Hinata smiled brightly at Mikomi who pulled her in a hug, "How are you doing Mikomi I missed you" Hinata said to the older woman.

Mikomi smiled, "I am fine dear and believe me I missed you to, you look wonderfull" she turned around and shrieked while pulling Itachi in a hug, "O god Itachi you grown so much I missed you I really missed you" she started to cry.

Itachi tried despretly to get loose out of her hold for such a slender woman she had sure a dead grip. "Mom please let go you are killing me and yes I missed you to I geuss"

Hinata tried to hold down her laugher but it was no use the way Itachi was trying to get free was just to funny. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and before she knew it she was swirled around in the air. "How is Hinata doing today"

Hinata strated to laugh, "I am fine Fugaku-Kun but could you please put me down"

He grinned in return and putted Hinata saftly on the ground. "Tell me Hinata what brings you here"

Itachi who was still pulling him self free stopped and glared at his father. Finally Itachi was free "Well arent you going to say anything dear" She asked.

Itachi glared, "like what"

Mikomi smiled, "well why you are here with Hinata for example"

"That is no..."

"He invited me because I am staying In sydney" Hinata said.

"O and how did you meet Itachi"she asked

"Mom dont pretend I am sure father told you every thing about it when he was in Sydney so we dont need to explain" Itachi replied.

Mikomi sighed, "Fine you have to ruin the fun no dont you, well dear would you like to site with us"

"Yes I would love to"

"No we rather not"

Hinata turned around to face Itachi, "No? but why"

"yes why not dear why can she sit with us" his parents asked in unison. It is like they had practasing on what to say.

Itachi glared at his parents what where they planning to do, "believe me princess you dont want to sit there"

"Princess?" They both said in unison. But the glare Itachi send them silenced them both.

"Why not" Hinata asked.

Itachi wanted to say something but Fugaku cut him of, "Maybe he wants to protect you"

Itachi was loosing his patients he glared one last time at his parenst before he faced Hinata he sighed, "Fine we will sit down at your table for the evening"

Hinata smiled brightly and Mikomi and Fugaku where shocked.

_This woman is going to be my death._ He thought. And they headed towards the theire table.

Suddenly Hinata stopped death in tracks. _What is he doing here O no I dont want to stay here. Why did I agree to sit with Mikomi and Fugaku? I should have listen to Itachi and refused. Even so you would see him. You can ruin everything just because he is here. Well this is your chance to show everybody that you dont need him. Here goes nothing. _She held Itachi arm tightly as if she was scared he would leave. She faced Itachi and saw him smiling down at her. "come on you can do it" he whispered in her ear.

Hinata blushed, "thanks I think"she sighed and took place next to Itachi luckey for her the one sitting on the other side of her was Jin with next to him was his date an attaractive young woman around Hinata age with long black hair and bright bleu eyes. After a few minutes Sasuke arived with Stella and her date a good looking young man with red hair. He stopped death in tracks when he saw Hinata next to his brother.

"Hinata?"he asked.

But Hinata ignored him and turned around to face Jin she smiled, "Jin can I ask you a qeustion"

Jin grinned, "Sure Hinata go ahead ask"

Hinata smiled, "see Itachi I told you that when I say that people mostly say yes Hinata go ahead"

Itachi grinned, "and since when am I like other people"

Hinata cocked her head, "You are right I really dont know why I thought you to be normal"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "and you are normal miss"

"yep so normal as you can be"

" well have to ruin your dream because princess you are not what I call normal"

Hinata looked like she was deep in thought she even tapped her chin with her finger, "help me a little why am I not what you call normal and please Itachi normal in your world is not something most people call normal" she said with a grin.

"no because normal..." Itachi started

"stop it if I hear one more time the word normal I am going to flip and that is not something I normally do" Jin replied and sighed.

Hinata started to laugh, "sorry but can I ask my qeustion"

Jin grinned, "yes ask"

"who is your date" she said with a grin.

Jin face fell, "that was your qeustion"

Hinata grinned, "what did you thought than"

"I dont know nothing I geuss, but this is my fiance kana"

Kana smiled at Hinata, " nice to meet you Hinata he is a weird guy I really dont know why I decided to marry him but they say love is blind"

"you have to be blind if you want to marry a person just as Jin, I mean he has tempere like no other" Fugaku said

"Your so funny Fugaku that I forget to laugh" Jin replied.

Fugaku grinned, "remember that you work for me you want to keep Kana in check right?"

Kana frowned, "What do you mean with that I am not a gold digger"

Mikomi smiled, "But Kana dear Fugaku never said something like that"

Kana shifted her gaze towards Mikomi, " really you cant be serious you are choosing his side"

Mikomi shrugged, "He is my husband"

Fugaku placed a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you dear now I remeber why I love you so much"

Mikomi smiled, "thank you ... hey wait you only remeber why you married me if I take your side"

Fugaku gasped dramaticaly, "no I also remeber why I married you when you cook for me and when I am tired and get home knowing my bath is allready filled"

Mikomi frowned and before they knew it they where arguing like little kids.

Itachi sighed, "they are married for allmost 40 years yet they act like they married yesterday"

Hinata smiled, "they remind me of my parents and Ino and Shikamaru those two argui all the time"

Suddedly fugaku turned around, "Aah Sasuke theire you are where is your date and well Stella Daisuke great seeing you two here why wont you take a seat after the date of Sauke comes back we are complete"

Sasuke shifted his gaze towards Hinata, "Hinata what are you doing here?"

Itachi glared, "she is with me little brother you know her"

"yes I know her she is my..." Sasuke started

" isnt that your favorite song" Itachi asked Hinata.

"hey I was ..."

"care to dance my princess" Itachi ignored his brother when he asked Hinata to dance.

Hinata blushed when he said my but she nodded and let Itachi lead her to the dance floor.

Fugaku grinned, "what do you think dear do they make a good couple"

Mikomi smiled, "yeah they are cute together" and she ment it they really looked good with eachother. Sasuke wanted to stand up but Jin pulled him back, "ho mister where do you think you are going"

Sasuke glared, "getting Hinata now let go of me" he replied.

"But I dont think Hinata wants to go anywhere with you" Kana replied. "are she and Itachi a couple" she asked.

Sasuke glared, "no they are not"

"not? than why are they dancing like that" Kana asked in a teasing voice and she pointed towards them

"would you shut up wench" Sasuke spatted

Jin glared at him and twisted his arm, "Listen you are the only one here that can get names for what you did to her so please for your own good shut up"

Sasuke pulled his arm back, "who do you think you are anyway do you even know who you are talking to"

"yep the bastard of bastards if you die the bastards in the whole world will be almost extinct"

"you know if you want to keep your job shut up and know your place"

Jin started to laugh, "the only own that can say that is Itachi and believe me I know my place that is alot higher than yours"

"If I where you I would show some respect" Sasuke spatted. And he lifted his arm to punch him.

"I show respect if you earn it and I doubt you hit harder than Itachi"

Sasuke wanted to say something but fugaku cut him of, "Sit down Sasuke now and you are showing respect to Jin,, just because you are caring the name uchiha doesnt mean you can order people around every one is important in our company and you are respecting everybody espacially Jin"

Sasuke glared, "and why would I respect him he doesnt deserve it besides he is a nobody"

Jin had a hard time controling his anger. Itachi once said he needed anger managment lessons but he would be needing a lot more than that now. What did he expect if somebody could work on Itachi nerves who never losed his patience how would he end Jin who was like a time bom.

Fugaku need to say something before Jin would kill his youngest son not that he didnt deserve it but he couldnt afford to loos somebody like Jin if he ended in jail. "Sasuke you need to know that Jin is the Vice president of our company he leads from europe and helps Itachi in everything that would have been your job"

"so if he is doing my job what am I suppose to do"

"a normal employe you listen to your supperiors and that is mangers and etc"

"what are you atlking about I am your son I deserve a lot more than that"

"no you deserve nothing att all after what you did with Hinata" Fugaku spatted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him, "I am really sorry but my father said he would be here on the day before we would leave and I didnt want to ruin your mood so I kept my mouth shut""

Hinata sighed, "It is okay I just wasent prepared to see him"

"maybe I should have told you he was here listen he is going to stay in Sydney"

Hinata stopped, "what he is staying in.."

"yes my father wanted him to start working in the company" Itachi said and started dancing again.

"Itachi does that mean he would be staying with you?"

"no except for the fact I would kill him I refused because you where staying"

"But Itachi I never told you..."

"that he cheated on you" Itachi voice turned cold.

Hinata nodded she didnt dear to look at him but she gasped when he lifted her chin so that she would face him.

"My father told me after I demanded to know what he did to you so he is staying in a other appartement of mine"

Hinata nodded and they both danced further after a while the song ended and a other one started to play. After a few more numbers Hinata asked if she could go for a walk. He saw that his brother finally broke free from his parents. Seems like they where keeping him at bay no wonder he didnt came to interupt them.

"Sure princess lets go theire is something you need to see" and he lead Hinata towards the gardens and all the way untill they reached a pond with a waterfall. Hinata gasped, "This is so beautifull Itachi just look at it it is just gorgeous" Hinata turned around to face him, "Dont you think and the view you have is just not to describe"

Itachi grinned, "I didnt tell you what the most beautifull thing I ever saw was right?"

Itachi leaned closer till his lips brushed against her, "well princess the most beautifull thing I ever saw was you" and finally he kissed her he was waiting way to long for this moment and not even his brother would ruin this. He was surprised when he noticed that she was responding to his kiss. He grinned and slowly pulled her closer and deepend the kiss. After a while they both broke a apart.

Hinata was blushing like mad Itachi grinned and fasintely brushed her nose, "you are..."

"Hinata so here you are."she heard a cold voice say.

Hinata gasped and turned around she was no facing a really angry Sasuke "so you are with my brother"

"and may I ask what the problem of that is" Itachi asked.

Sasuke ignored his brother and glared at Hinata, "so you left and pretended to be hurt so you could just leave for a so call vacation what do you think you are seems like you are only a bitch that going after money, Sakura was right and all this time I thought you to be diffrent and here you are making out with my brother tell me Hinata how long where you planning this from the beginning " Sasuke took a few steps towards her, "all this time you where just playing a act so you could meet up with my brother right"

Hinata couldent describe what she was feeling she didnt know what to say no one has ever said that to her in her whole life.

"you no good bitch here I was trying to say sorry and you just.." he yelled and lifted his hand to slap her but he was stopped by Itachi who was twisting his arm, "let me make my self clear brother you lay one hand on her and I will personaly slay you"

"what did she give you because she didnt go any further than a kiss I thought she was shy but it seems I was wrong right and tell me Itachi how was she..." PUNCH before Sasuke could regerstrate what happend Itachi picked him up and gave him another pucnh that send him to the ground he grabbed his collar, "listen Sasuke I wont hesatate to kill you if you say one more thing, One thing Sasuke and dad is going to pay your Funeral did I make my self clear" after that said he went to the crying Hinata and picked her up.

Fugaku and the rest came running towards them when they saw Itachi carrying Hinata, " What happend" Mikomi asked concered.

Itachi glared, "ask Sasuke and call a doctor because he needs one" after that said Itachi left the party with Hinata in his arms. _I will let you pay Sasuke markmy words_

**A/N: I hope you all like the chapter. It kind a felt good to write it down sasuke is a bastard. Dont worry he will be around. And Sakura to. Please review and no flames. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****thank you so much for the reviews. I mean I havent expect so many reviews for this one. Well I couldent wait to long. Therefore, here is the next chapter. Personally, I love this fic. So I will update as much as I can.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi opened the door towards Hinata bedroom. Hinata who was still in a state of shock had not moved at all. She was staring in to the thin air not once saying a thing or turning her gaze. He was not used to this mostly she was smiling and was a sunny personality but here she was only a shell of what she normally was.

"I will defiantly kill you Sasuke," he muttered.

He putted Hinata down on her bed. Now he was in trouble she could not possibly sleep with that dress on and Hinata who was still in shock would not be able to do it herself. Therefore, either he would do it or he would let her sleep in that dress. After a while he decided what to do he opened her closed and grabbed a bleu nightgown. He sighed deeply and headed back towards Hinata who was finally a sleep.

"Well it is not that you never undressed a woman before" he said. Moreover, he gently pulled the dress over her head. He tried hard not to look but he could not help but notice that she was an absolute beauty. He dressed her as fast and as gentle as he could and left her room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it _great now you can only think about this_ he thought. He sighed and headed towards the living room and turned the TV on he could forget about sleeping that was for sure. He was still mad at his brother but he suddenly thought about something _Sasuke said she never went father than a kiss so that meant_… he shook his head _great now I am thinking about that_. _Well at least your brother has not touched her so that is something you do not need to worry about…. o man I need to stop thinking this._ He thought annoyed. In addition, headed towards his bedroom he stopped at Hinata door wondering if he would check on her but decided to go to bed he needed to get up very early. Well this weekend was ruined so it did not matter if he needed to check how everything was going on a Saturday his only free Saturday in seven years. With a little luck, he would sleep for a few hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Itachi left the branch company that was located here in Paris he was walking towards his car when he heard his name been called he turned around and saw Jin running towards him. "Itachi..." he started, he bended down and putted his hands on his knees he was trying to catch his breath.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "you came running all the way," Itachi asked. Itachi left him back in the office, which was on the thirstiest floor. What mend that the poor man took the stairs.

Jin nodded, "You are staying..." Jin sighed, "god, Itachi you are deaf I been calling you all the time" Jin threw his arms in the air, "But would he listen no"

Normally Itachi would enjoy his complains but right now he didnt feel like he could laugh, "Just say what you want Jin"

Jin frowned, "Listen I know I met your brother just once and I dont like him at all". Jin grinned, "what am I saying I rather kill him than stay with him for a day or so" he leaned against a tree and sighed, "Listen I keep a eye on him for a week and than send him towards Sydney so you dont need to learn him all the basics things"

Itachi looked surprised, "You want to help train him"

Jin frowned, "Dont look at me like that I know it is crazy, but it is better for you to stay with Hinata" he shrugged, "and besides you where staying here for the weekend right"

Itachi shrugged, "yes that was the plan"

Jin nodded, "good you stay for the week"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "for the whole week?" Itachi shook his head. "I am only staying for the weekend, and gone for the whole week and abandon the comapany just like that is something I can't afford to do"

Jin sighed, "When was the last time you took a vacation?"

Itachi wanted to say something but Jin cut him of, "Precisely the last time was never so you are staying in Paris for the rest of the week you can even stay in my house". Jin started to grin he liked the idea, "and Hinata would like to stay to she can enjoy Paris and you have a rest, I will lead everything from here"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "so Jin? I know you since High school the four of us use to get in trouble because of your stupid ideas"

Jin started to laugh, "That was Deidara and not me,"his grin broadened, "what? You dont trust me"

Itachi grinned for the first time after he saw his brother, "Jin I didnt make you vice presedent with out a reason you are so manuplative that it surprises me so tell me what has it in for you?"

Jin sighed dramatically replied, "Why won't you just believe me when I say I want to help my bestfriend"

"Because..." Itachi started.

"No, don't say it my heart can't take it" he smiled. "Fine I help under one condition I can stay with Kana on your Yacht for her birthday, I wasent planning to ask anything and be happy for now this is the best thing I can think of, o and before I forget I cant hit your brother as soon as he annoyes me"

Itachi sighed, "Jin everything annoyes you"

Jin shrugged, "so? He is annoying, but you stay here and I will take care of everything okay?"

"You won't stop till I say yes wont you," Itachi asked.

Jin nodded and started to smirk, "I will keep on calling everyday and send mails and etc"

Itachi sighed, he knew Jin longer than today, and if he would say, he would start stalking than he would start stalking. "Fine you win I will stay but where are you going to stay?"

Jin who was grinning very mischivious by now just shrugged he turned around and headed back towards the companies building, "in my house of course" he replied before he disappeared behind the glassed doors.

Itachi did not like it at all Jin was up to something. He turned around and stepped in the limo well wathever it is he would find out. He only hoped before it was too late. His brother was not present at the meeting today. He was lucky because if Itachi had seen him today his parents would be planning a funeral. He sighed; maybe a week vacation would be good for her. If she wanted to stay, he would let Jin do the work. He hoped she would stay, he frowned, but if Sasuke was going to stay here that would mean Hinata would see him. Well if she wanted to stay, he would take a break from work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked up when she heard Itachi enter. She woke up at nine only to notice that Itachi left for a meeting. After she took a shower she maked breakfast and eated allone in front of the tv after wachting a few talkshows she decided to put a dvd in and wacht a movie. She was wachting meet the fuckers ( that comady is great it is a good laugh) for twenty minutes when Itachi entred. "hey Itachi" she started she fixed her gaze at the TV screen. She didnt want to face him yet. She saw that she was wearing her nightgown when she woke up what ment that he was the one who removed her clothes. She could feel a blush coming up.

"Hey, how are you feeling" he asked slightly worried..

Hinata turned around to face him; "Fine I guess," she sighed, "well I did have better days bet it isn't so bad"

She blushed again when she thought of something, "euhm…. Itachi… I… well want to say thank you for last night when Sasuke came and you know"

Itachi shifted his gaze, "don't mention it I well…" he sighed and took place next to her. "Are you sure you are feeling all right" he asked.

Hinata smiled, "yes Itachi I am fine you don't need to worry"

Itachi grinned, "Okay because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay here for the whole week"

Hinata looked shocked, "the whole week but you can't abandon the company for a week"

Itachi smiled he said the exact same thing to Jin. "Well Jin said we could stay for a week in Paris and stay with him and Kana" he turned to face the TV screen and wached how mozes their dog was chasing their cat jinx towards the bathroom (this was the best part of the film and I just laughed my ass of), "so what do you think," he asked.

Hinata looked skeptical, "well what do I think, what do I think! How can you ask sucht a question,what do you think Einstein, and I vote for the week Paris of course"

"Since when can we vote?" Itachi asked.

Hinata grinned, "Since this is a free country we are in France after all"

Itachi grinned back, "okay than I vote for a weekend so tell me who is going to win"

"Both we stay for the weekend and go further towards the week" Hinata replied in a matter of fact tone.

Itachi laughed, "Okay miss we will stay for the week"

Hinata smiled and lay back down on the couch she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Itachi shifted his gaze towards her and stared at her for a while he smiled she looked so perfect laying there. "Itachi can I ask you an honest question"

"Yea go ahead"

"Do you think of me as a burden?" she asked.

Itachi eyes widened, "no I don't think of you as a burden" he replied after a while.

Hinata opened her eyes, "than what am I? I came out of nowhere and stay at your house, how you cannot think about me as a burden is what I don't understand"

"Believe me Hinata you are absolutely no burden".

Itachi lifted his hand to stroke her cheek he smiled a little. He really wanted to kiss her. instead he smiled gently, "you are great company Hinata and I like having you around" _well that was partly true._

Hinata blushed and smiled in return, "thank you Itachi"

"well shall we wacht the movie" Itachi asked.

Hinata sitted up, "okay I will get the popcorn and something to drink"

"where do you want to visit first, Paris is a big city and we only have a week" he asked when the film ended.

"well how about the Seine I really want to take a boat and just enjoy paris like that" Hinata said and sitted straight she putted the bowl of popcorn wicht was now empty on the table.

"okay fine with me and than I choose where we are heading"

Hinata shrugged, "okay, and where are we going?"

Itachi grinned, "you will see, now go I will give you five minutes to get ready"

Hinata sighed dramatacly, "five minutes you can be serious okay lets see who of is ready in five minutes" she stood up and headed towards her room. "well you are not going out with that now are you? but if you are scared to loose this little bet..." Hinata trailed of and smiled.

Itachi stood up, "you sure you want to make a contest about it?" he asked and he started to grin.

Hinata shrugged, "why not it is not fair if I am the only one who has to be ready in five minutes" and she disapeared in her room.

Itachi shook his head and headed towards his own room.

Five minutes later:

Hinata appeared in a white blouse and bleu jeans. Her midnight bleu hair fell all the way down to her waist. She was also wearing some white sandels. She smiled, "theire you go in five minutes"

Itachi who was allready waiting for her was wearing a bleu shirt and some black pants grinned, "I see lets go princess". he said and pulled her with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Itachi where enjoying theire day out. After they took the boat over the Seine and Hinata strolled all the little shops and they where mostly book stores. Well he finded out that she loved to read. Hinata insisted to walk threw the Champe Elysee they strolled threw the street all the way to the Arc de triomf. While visisting all the boutiques. After hours they finally sat down to drink something in one of the hundred cafe. "and how is your day out so far"he asked.

Hinata smiled, "great I just kind wait to see the Notre Dame or the Eiffel tower"

Itachi smiled, " well I said I could choose where we should head next right"

Hinata nodded, "yes you did so are we eating something first or what"

"no we are leaving so lets go"

"but I am hungry cant we eat first" Hinata asked.

"no we are not eating first" he replied while he pulled her of the chair and towards the exit. It was late in the afternoon when they strolled to where ever Itachi was taking her. After twenty minutes Itachi and a blind folded Hinata arived at the Eiffel tower. He guided her in and after he bought the tickets and took herto the lift to the third floor he placed her in front of the many windows. "go ahead you can take that blind fold of" he said.

Hinata sighed, "I really dont understand why you have to do this but..." she gasped when she saw Paris in front of her. "wow Itachi this is wonderfull the view is beautiful"

"yes I know" Itachi said but he wasent looking at the city below his gaze was fixed on the woman next to him. "well what do you think" he akse after a while.

Hinata turned around and smiled, "I really like it Itachi"

They where both enjoying the view when Itachi asked her if she was still hungry.

Hinata nodded and again Itachi took her hand, "lets go we are going to the restaurant"

They where both enjoying their meal, the view and eachothers company when Hinata looked up and started to smile.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "my I ask what is so funny"

Hinata smiled brightened, "nothing Itachi it is just that I am really enjoying my self" she sighed, "when I decided to take this vacation I havent thought that I would meet someone who well..." Hinata trailedof she could feel a blush coming up.

"someone what? Hinata" Itachi asked.

"you are well... I dont know how to say it you and Sasuke are brothers but you two are complete opposites, you really dont expect anything from me, you dont ask me to change in front of your friends allthough I really havent met any of your friends yet"

Itachi sighed, "Hinata I would never ask you to change for anybody I really like you asthe way you are" he smirked when he saw her blush deepen, "and I like the way you blush itis really cute" his smirk widened when Hinata turned three shades reder.

"would you stop that" she asked.

Itachi lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, "no, I really enjoy seeing you flush like that it really makes me wonder what you would do if I would..." he bowed towards her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled him self back and faintely brushed her nose. "see what I mean now go on and enjoy your meal"

Hinata was still blushing when they where heading back to the hotel they where staying.

Hinata frowned, "I thought you reserved the room for the weekend so what are we going to do if we are staying now for the whole week"

Itachi cocked his head, "well Hinata it is my hotel so if I want to stay longer it wouldnt be a problem"

Hinata nodded, "I kind a forgot about that, so we are staying in the hotel for the rest of the week?"

"it sounds like you hate it there" Itachi replied.

Hinata grinned, "no I really like it the room service is great, so I dont mind staying in the hotel for the week"

Itachi sighed, "have to ruin your dream Jin wants us to stay at his place"

Hinata frowned, "well I think that is okay staying with two friends of yourse I just met"

"dont worry you are going to like Jin and Kana allthough they are the strangest couple you will ever see well not as strange as Temari and Deidara are"

" Deidara is that actor right well on TV he looks like he has some comene sense but in real live he is well lets skip that"

Itachi laughed, "yep he was allways one weird guy even on highshool"

they where still laughing and joking when they both entered theire hotel room only to stand there in complete shock. There sitting in the living room like he lived there was none other than Sasuke.

Itachi eyes turned ice cold in less than a second. "what are doing here" he hissed.

Sasuke smirked, "well getting my Fiance of course"

"you are leaving this room Sasuke or I am going to kill you"

Sasuke just shrugged and maked himself comfertable on te couch, "well I am not going anywhere and I came for Hinata" he replied.

"well Hinata isnt going anywhere" Itachi replied.

"you know she can talk for herself, Hinata listen I am sorry really I am I know you love me, and you know I love you to"

"would you shut up and leave"Itachi snapped.

Sasuke smirked, "no big brother I am not going anywhere but what can you do if she loves me you cant stop that"

He was right what if she still loved that bastard. Only the idea of Hinata with his brother maked him mad.

"just like I thought, You have nothing to say" he stood up and headed towards Hinata, "Hinata sweety listen I really love you more than anything"he lifted his arm to stroke her cheek. Itachi was trying his best not to jump and kill that idiot. He cheats on her, accuses her of things and now he wants her to just come back crawling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked he hade something his brother wanted, he would teach him a lesson all those years his parents talked about his succes. All those years of hearing of living in his shadow. His father would always scold him because he wouldnt work. Well it was time to teach him a lesson. Hinata was something his brother wanted no he wanted her love and he had her and the love of her, and he would use it to break his brother. He loved Saskura yes but that was only for the sex and Hinata he really wondered how it would be if she would be his. Only if she didnt find him with Sakura everything would be fine but if she didnt find him with Sakura she would have never met Itachi. And he wouldnt have found something his brother wanted. And when he would take Hinata and make her his he would make sure his brother would find out. And than he finally would beat his brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata couldnt believe this bastard. Did he even know what he was saying. He broke her heart. Betrayed her with her bestfriend, accused her of acting and now he just comes in here saying he loves me. what does he think I am. Dumb, stupid or what. I left for Sydney to have a year break of everything and I meet his brother. He let me stay in his house, he went out his way to help me and to feel comfetable, he even helped me to find a job at the hospital. Showed me the city. He took it up for me and comforted me when I was deppressed. I can be my self around him and he always makes me laugh I cant help but feel special around him.Hinata snapped out her thoughts when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"what do you think you are doing" Hinata snapped and slapped his arm away.

"Hinata sweety listen..."

"I am not your sweety Sasuke did I make my self clear! you come out of nowhere after you bed my bestfriend accuse me of things and you even wanted to hit me, and do you really think I would just come back to you like that what do you think I am" Hinata yelled.

"I know your mad and I am sorry..." Sasuke started.

Hinata laughed, "mad where did you get the idea that I am mad? I am not mad Sasuke I am furious I really can kill you no get out"

"what did the hell he tell you to do, he allways was a bastard who would take advange of everybody" Sasuke replied. "and smirked, "I get it my brother promised you something didnt he what did that bitch promise did he promise..." but he was cut of by Hinata who slapped him.

"listen Sasuke and listen good I am saying this once and I am not going to repeat my self, you are shutting up, and you are not talking about Itachi like that because he is more of more worth than you, mucht more something you can never achieve, try has hard as you want but you will never be as good as your brother. Got that, talk about him like that again Sasuke and I am personally killing you. Now get out of here and go fuck your bicht and tell her that I wish her all the luck she can get as your whore" Hinata hissed.

She opened the door for Sasuke only to reveal Fugaku and Mikomi. Who looked extremly mad you cant blame them the entire hotel heard the fight. They only wanted to visted them before they would leave for Japan and what do they find Itachi who is ready to kill, and annoyed Sasuke an a really furios looking Hinata. She was bussy throwing Sasuke out. She glared at fugaku and Mikomi when she snapped, "what are you looking at it isnt like you never saw a fight before" she sighed when she realized who was talking to, "I am sorry I didnt meant that why wont you come in" she smiled at them before she turned to face Sasuke, "and as for you get out of here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Sasuke glared, "what do you think anyway I am not going anywhere"

"get out of here Sasuke now, I want to talk to as soon as we get home and you are not saying a thing" Fugaku hissed.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath after he closed te door behind him Hinata fel on one of the couches.

Mikomi smiled at Hinata and pulled her in a hug, "I am so sorry of what he did"

"dont worry I will take care of him" Fugaku said and planted a kiss on her for head. "why wont you rest a while take a shower maybe that will help" he said with agntle smile.

Hinata nodded, "okay why wont you guys sit down"

Mikomi shook her head, "no, we better leave you two allone bye sweety" mikomi hugged her one last time before she followed her husband.

Itachi turned to face her with a gentle look, "are you okay Hinata"

Hinata stood up, "yes I am fine Itachi but I am going to bed, good night Itachi" and she headed towards her room.

Itachi sighed, "great this day can get any worse how could a day that started so good end up so bad" and headed towards the balcony he could see the Seinne and the Eiffel tower from here yet he didnt feel calm at all. He would leave Paris maybe back to sydney no that idiot would be there to well he could let her visit her sister. That should make her smile again.

He headed back inside and dailed the phone number of Sasori.

"Hey Hanabi I want to ask you a favor is it okay if me and your sister come over for a week"

"Itachi.. yes I am fine thank you for the concern, yes Itachi I missed and ofcourse you two can come over when"

He smiled, "how about tomorrow"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, "well actaully tomorrow is a little..."

"Sasuke was here and they had a fight"

"than tomorrow it is when will the plane arrive" Hanabi asked.

"I will take car of that I call you later bye Hanabi"

"bye Itachi and please take good care of her"

"I will I promise" after that he hanged the phone and dailed Jin secratarty and said the change in plans. Well one thing left and that is get the tickets and we leave for LA in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and no flames please.**


End file.
